Don't You Know
by depth-orca
Summary: Another songfic. This on Kino MakotoSailor Jupiter. Fair warning...I got deep with it...so veryor almost very angst. U be the judge. R&R plz!


Disclaimer: I have no rights to Sailor Moon or any character used in this fanfic. Any coincidence to other stories is simply that. A coincidence and I am sorry if there are similiarties to others. This one just came to mind.

Other stuff: I am not sure if the song goes with the story, but the song seemed to go along with it to me in a sense I guess, but I'll let ya'll be the judge of that as you read. Fair warning: this story is slightly/very angst. I got deep with it…but maybe not as deep as I could of or as others have. Please R&R!!

**Song: Do You Know**

**Artist: The Cranberries **

"Ja ne Mako-chan!" Usagi called from her front door step waving enthusiastically as Makoto walked away waving back smiling until she could not longer see Usagi due to the wall or gate rather of Usagi's parents place. Usagi's mother had invited her over for the weekend and at first Makoto had not been sure she wanted to, but after Usagi's could not say no to 'baby face' she relented. Now regretted though as she turned back around her smiling slipping just barely as she made her way home. To her empty home.

Be here a while ,might as well smile  
might as well smile  
I will be strong will carry on  
And I'll always hold on to my smile

Opening the door to her apartment she set her duffel bag down to close the door behind her leaning heavily against it. Gazing blankly at her empty home with no one to call 'Okaeri nasai!' to her. She slid down the door, legs stretched out before her as she leaned her head back staring up at the ceiling. Her dark-cocoa hair was not in its usual side-ponytail, but completely down for Usagi. She had wanted Makoto to wear her hair down. Both her parents had complimented her on it as well. In a way that had hurt. Being around Usagi's parents whom she would always come home to. Where as she had no one. She had been alone for so long….

"Okaa-san…Otou-san…" Makoto whispered closing her eyes stopping the tears that wanted to fall.

What would you say? Would you say that I'm sad  
for feeling this way, ow  
What would you do if you were in my shoes  
In mine

Makoto just sat there letting her memories drift back to when she had had her parents. Unlike Mamoru she remembered them. Remembered every little thing about them and sometimes she wish she did not. That she was like Mamoru and could not remember anything. About them or her life at that time. It hurt too much when she thought about them. Her home. She had changed so much since their death. Why had she lived? Why had she been the sole survivor of the plane crash? Why could her parents not have survived? Why because she was destined to be Jupiter?

She brought out her henshin looking upon it angrily throwing the object across the room angrily hearing it bounce across the floor. She slammed her fist against the floor, "Kuso!!"

Do you know what I think  
Do you know what I think about it, about it  
I guess you don't know anything  
You don't know anything about it, about it

"Kuso! Kuso!" Makoto cried tears falling now down from her closed eyes. She heard the beeping of her communicator. Taking it from her bag she also threw that across the room hearing it bang against the very far wall, "Leave me alone!!"

Dust in my eyes I realize that I'm thinking of you  
I 'll take my car I will go far  
and I'll be lonely for you  
What would you say? Would you say that I'm sad  
for feeling this way, ow

She wanted them back. She wanted to be with her parents! She was jealous of her friends who had one or both their parents or even grandparents! She had no one! No one!! She stood up from the door walking into her apartment towards her coffee table angrily brushing her arm across the top causing everything to crash to the floor, two things being flower pots that shattered upon impact. She went to the small book case she had throwing all her books to the floor, "I hate it! I hate them!!"

She was about to slam her fist into the wall when she felt two strong arms wrap around her halting her. She tried to fight her way out, but the grip only tightened, "Let go of me!! Let go of me!!"

"It's alright, Makoto-san. You're not alone…"

What would you do if you were in my shoes  
In mine  
Do you know what I think  
Do you know what I think about it, about it

Makoto tilted her head back seeing Michiru to the side of her as Haruka held her. Michiru's gaze bothered her. "Don't look at me like that! Stop it!! I do not want your sympathy! Get out!! Get out of my home!"

Haruka turned her around holding tightly to her as Makoto once more tried to fight, but after a moment she was clinging to Haruka. She began falling to the floor but Haruka held her going to the floor with her as sobs racked her body.

I guess you don't know anything  
You don't know anything about it, about it

"No one…no one understands…I want them back! It's not fair!!! Not fair!!" Makoto cried against Haruka crying harder.

Author's note: Definition for certain words if your not sure of them- okaa-san "mother"; otou-san"father"; kuso"darnnit..or really the other word" I think that is all message me if I missed one.


End file.
